tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Katashi Kazuki
Katashi Kazuki is a female C- rate Koukaku Ghoul affiliated with Aogiri Tree. She is a social media star as well as a lifeguard, and as a Ghoul she goes under the alias Jorōgumo. She lives alone in a house in the 13th ward with her pet Shiba Inu, Kashima. Appearance Katashi stands at 5'7", and is generally beautiful, as most social media stars are. She has a slim, athletic body, a result of swimming often, and fills out the hourglass body shape well. Her skin has a warm peach tone to it, and is well taken care of. She has very little visible muscle, though she is still obviously fit and healthy. She has a kite-shaped face, with somewhat sharp features, and small amounts of touch-up makeup, mostly eyeliner, eyeshadow and foundation. Her eyes are deep blue, her eyebrows are well manicured, her nose is rather small, and her teeth are obviously well taken care of. Katashi has thick, pitch-black hair, which is somewhere between curly and wavy, and usually looks like she just got out of bed. It goes slightly past her shoulders when let down, but most of the time it is kept in a ponytail, bound by a dark blue hairtie. When it comes to clothes, Katashi doesn't put an exceptional amount of effort in. Most of the time she wears a plain white form-fitting tank-top and black tracksuit bottoms, with blue and black trainers. The only accessory she wears is a thin, black leather collar around her neck. When it is cold, she wears a dark blue track jacket. At her job, she wears a black one-piece swimsuit. As a Ghoul, her mask is modelled after the Deinopis spider, with a visor that has two large eyes, a bridge beneath that has two much smaller ones, then two medium sized ones just above the large ones. The mandibles of the spider cover her cheeks, leaving her mouth and nose free to smell for prey and eat them without removing the mask. Personality Katashi is, in a word, active. She's not quiet in conversation, and she is quite active when it comes to physical activity. Katashi is usually in quite a good mood, and is rather sociable too. Being a social media star, mostly posting pictures of herself and music she plays on her Biwa, she is quite outgoing, and is surprisingly open for a Ghoul, especially a member of Aogiri Tree. Despite being generally outgoing and nice, she is also perfectly capable of being snarky and dry. One unique thing about her personality, however, is that she truly believes in Ghoul supremacy, due to them being naturally more powerful, and humans needing to borrow the power of Ghouls to even match up. However, she is not malicious when it comes to her belief in her race's superiority. Instead, she believes that it is the duty of the weak to protect the strong, and that Ghouls should only eat enough to sustain themselves, and she does this herself, eating only enough to keep her healthy. However, she still takes pleasure in her hunting. Powers and Abilities : Strengths: Regeneration: Katashi has above average regeneration abilities, though currently they do no manifest in any immediately noticeable ways in combat. However, she is still capable of regenerating serious wounds within a couple days, and reattaching limbs and fixing significant bone damage in around a week. Fast: Landing such hits on the woman is difficult in itself, as she has exceptional speed and reactions which she uses to avoid or deflect blows. Stealth: Katashi is also incredibly good at stealth, as a result of her peculiar method of hunting. : Weaknesses: Weak: Katashi has below-average strength. Low Stamina: She has little-to-no constitution on top of this, tiring out easily from extended combat. Frail: She is also somewhat of a glass cannon. This is mitigated slightly by her above-average regeneration, but not significantly. Duelist: Katashi is also bad at fighting multiple opponents, much preferring to take down enemies one at a time. Inexperienced: This is expounded by her lack of experience with direct confrontation with enemies; she is far more used to simply garotting humans and eating them, and the few territorial scraps she has had hardly count as experience. Kagune Type: Koukaku Appearance: Katashi's Kagune appears as three long, monochrome tentacles that look quite similar to the 'generic' tentacles, though they seem to have more defined joints than being fluid and bendy, giving them a remarkable resemblance to the legs of a spider. One of the tentacles, the one in the middle, is larger than the other two, which are to the side of it, being longer and thicker, as well as sharper. Katashi's Kagune is unique in that it is capable of creating RC-cell 'strings' between the tips of two or more of the tentacles. Her most common tactic is to hang from the ceiling using her centre tentacle, and creating a string between her other two, before garotting any prey who are unfortunate to walk under her. Strengths: Flexible: Katashi's Kagune has deceptive flexibility, allowing it to strike at enemies when they think they might be in a blind spot. Centre reach: The centre tentacle has better reach than would be expected, able to strike at enemies before they reach the range of their own Kagune Centre durability: The centre one is also quite durable, making it difficult to damage extensively. Centre sharpness: The centre tentacle is quite sharp, more than the usual Koukaku. Fast: Both the main tentacle and the side tentacles are capable of striking deceptively fast, especially for the size of the main one. Weaknesses: Side frailty: Her other two tentacles are less durable than average, making them significantly easier to cut than the centre one. Side reach: Their reach is also somewhat shorter than average, again in contrast to the 'main' tentacle. Cumbersone: Due to the thickness and length of the centre tentacle, it is quite cumbersome to use when an enemy gets close, causing Katashi to have to rely on her weaker tentacles Slow regeneration: Katashi's better regeneration does not extend to her tentacles, and even draws from them, as they take longer to regenerate than usual. String weakness: While the RC-cell string is quite useful for hunting, it is not capable of harming by itself, and functions exactly as a string would. It is isn't sharp, and it isn't even sticky like a spider's web. The durability of the strings also doesn't stand up to Ghouls, as their exceptional strength and Kagune allows them to easily break free. Mechanics: Katashi's tentacles are capable of creating a string of RC-cells between them, much like the web of a spider. She can use this to garrote enemies by lifting them into the air, as well as trapping them. Threads Trivia * Katashi owns, and can play, the Biwa, a type of Japanese lute. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Rinkakus Category:Deceased